Disney Heroes Episode: Heroes and Allies United
Disney Heroes Episode: Heroes and Allies United Rated: TV-PG (fv) About the Episode In this Episode, the Disney Heroes & Avengers finish their new Training on a new Avengers Base in Hawaii for the upcoming Final Showdown against Thanos, and the fallen Avengers including Riku, Axle, Terra, Roxas & Ventus that got erased from Thanos's snap on his Infinity Gauntlet with all 6 Stones on it is brought back by the Avengers Gauntlet with the Soul Stone & Infinity Sword that Kairi used. At the same time, Thanos, Negan & the 50 remaining 'Saviors' prep for their last stand that will be taken place at Scala Ad Caelum, a floating City 10 miles southeast of New York City. Recap from last Episode The Disney Heroes has rescued 20 Harmless 'Saviors' members with help from Captain Marvel after they got back to Earth, and Negan has killed Simon for destroying the 'Scavengers'. Now the Heroes & Avengers are finishing up their training for the Showdown against Thanos, but with time running out, can they succeed bringing the fallen Avengers back to life? Let's find out... The Episode Act 1 At the new Avengers Base in Hawaii, the Disney Heroes & Avengers prepare for the Final Showdown against Thanos, Negan & the 'Saviors' as Kairi uses the Right-hand Avengers Gauntlet with the Soul Stone on it & the Infinity Sword to bring back Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Falcon, Winter Soldier, Black Panther, Scarllet Witch, Groot, Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, Mantis, Iron Spider, and Doctor Strange including Axle/Lea, Riku, Terra, Roxas and Ventus to life, but her right arm got bruised and Aqua uses her Keyblade to heal it. At the 'Sanctuary Hideout', Eugene and his Team plan to beat the Saviors & Thanos by making explosive Bullets by tomorrow morning, then they start working on them. Act 2 Back at the Avengers Base in Hawaii, the 20 Jedi Padawan Teens has finished their training as Luke Skywalker & Mara Jade gave them a speech to prepare and become one with the Force. Captain Marvel tells Sora, Kairi & Riku about how she came to Earth from a different planet and she met Nick Fury as her alley, she also agrees to help the Avengers destroy Thanos at Scala Ad Caelum tomorrow morning. Pepper Potts-Stark gets a new haircut as Tony Stark and Nebula helps her invent the Quantum Suits for the Avengers. Tony Stark asks Pepper about confronting Thanos in the morning and the odds are in their favor, she tells him to make it out alive in one piece when Rachel gives birth to a child. Ann Possible, Tony Stark, Goku & Rey tell the Avengers that the Final Battle will be taken place at the floating island city of Scala Ad Caelum that is 10 miles southeast of New York City on a nearly-completed Skyscraper and it's home to the Ancient Keyblade Masters of the Past. Captain American reminds them that this Showdown will be the biggest fight of their lives. Later that late-Afternoon, Kairi and Sora has agreed to work with the Avengers together when they destroy Thanos and save the Universe. Then Elastigirl & Kairi contacts Negan with the Walky-Talky and reads Carl Grimes's letter explaining that the 'Saviors' can still change and makes peace for Rick. But Negan swears that he will win by killing the Avengers so he can start over, and he ends the conversation by smashing his Walky-Talky. Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) Ann Possible: 'It's time to finish the training for the Jedi Padawan Team, and then we can begin the final assault on Thanos' Luke Skywalker: 'Even with the Soul Stone and the Infinity Sword we have including the right-hand Infinity Gauntlet that you're using, the chances of killing Thanos are big' Captain Marvel: 'And I can only protect Iron Man from danger' Bruce Banner: 'If we do this, we are going against Thanos short-handed' War Machine: 'Maybe it's because Thanos is planning to attack us in the Ancient City of Scala Ad Caelum, plus he has killed half of our Friends' Tony Stark: 'No...it's not about how much we lost...it's about how much we have left' Rey: 'We must help the Jedi Padawan Team to complete the 3rd & Final lesson, now all bets are off' Akima: 'Me and Cale will help the Padawan Team complete the Jedi Training' Pepper Potts-Stark: 'And I can invent the Quantum Suits for the Avengers' Rick Grimes: 'Then every second must count....we have 2 days remaining, now let's get to work' Monique Tatopoulos-Dupre: (She's in her black Tanktop doing Dumbbell Curls while helping the Team of Teens finish up their Jedi Training) 'You're doing great, Team. We're near to completion on your Jedi Training' (The Soul Stone is placed on the right-hand Avengers Gauntlet that Tony Stark has invented, and the Infinity Sword is at Full Power) Tony Stark: 'The Avengers Gauntlet and the Infinity Sword is ready' Rocket Racoon: 'But the question is...who's gonna make the Snap?' Thor: 'Now look, sitting there staring at that while making the decision on who gets to make the Snap is not going to bring everybody back. I'm the strongest Avenger, so this responsibility falls upon me. It's my duty.' Queen Solerra: 'It's risky, so I suggest we should let Sora do the honors' Thor: 'Just let me do it. Let me do something good, something right' Tony Stark: 'No, it's not just the fact that that glove's channeling enough energy. I'm telling you, you're in no condition' Kairi: (She makes a decision) 'I'll do it...I can't let everyone be worried with Riku, Roxas, Terra, Axle and Ventus erased...not for 1 more second' Sora: 'Are you sure you want to do this, Kairi? It's gonna be dangerous' Ava: 'But Thanos is more dangerous' Ant-Man: 'That doesn't matter. It's one shot or it's Game Over, Bye-Bye.' Ann Possible: 'Ava's right, Kairi. If you're gonna do this, then you better do it now' Goku: 'You're about to take the full power of the Avengers Gauntlet' Queen Solerra: 'Once she does this, there's no turning back' King Mickey: 'I think Kairi should use the Gauntlet' Aqua: 'What about the rest of you? Is Kairi doing this or not?' (They all agreed) Ann Possible: 'Then it's settled. (She grabs the Avengers Gauntlet and gives it to Kairi) Are you're ready to make the Snap?' Kairi: (She becomes determined) 'Let's do it to it' (Kairi transforms into her Keyblade Master Armor without the helmet) Spider-Man: 'Just to be safe, let's secure ourselves in our Armor' (He activates his Iron-Spider Mark-5 Suit) (Sora, Aqua, Ava, Xion and Namine transform into their Keyblade Master Armor as Queen Solerra puts on her FBI Gear) Queen Solerra: 'We're ready for my daughter to make the Snap on the Avengers Gauntlet with the Infinity Sword' Iron Man: 'One more thing. You remember Thanos snapped away half of the Avengers five days ago and just bringing them back today? Just don't change anything from the last five days' Kairi: 'Once I make the Snap...everyone comes home' (She puts on the Avengers Gauntlet with her right hand) Iron Man: (He suits up in his Mark-51 Suit) 'FRIDAY, activate Protocol 8' (FRIDAY): 'Yes, Boss' Kairi: 'Here goes nothing' (She grabs the Infinity Sword with the Right-hand Avengers Gauntlet she's wearing with the Soul Stone on it) (The Avengers secured the large Base as they armed themselves and the Avengers Gauntlet powers up as the Infinity Sword glows bright) Kairi: 'Aah!!' (She makes the Snap of her fingers) (Then 1 minute later...Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Falcon, Winter Soldier, Black Panther, Scarllet Witch, Groot, Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, Mantis, Iron Spider, and Doctor Strange including Axle/Lea, Riku, Terra, Roxas and Ventus is resurrected) Kairi: (Pants) 'It worked... (Cheers!) It worked!' Iron Spider: 'Wow! That was breathtaking' Riku: 'I got erased nearly a week ago by Thanos's Snap, and now I'm back' Terra: 'I felt amazing and better' Ann Possible: 'Avengers...welcome back to the land of the living' Heroes: (Cheering) Doctor Strange: 'You have some heart of a Warrior' Black Panther: 'Thank you, Ann Possible. I am honored in your debt' Falcon: 'The Avengers never lose Hope' Axle/Lea: 'I felt great' Gamora: 'Well done...now the Guardians of the Galaxy is reborn' (Then she kiss Star-Lord) Captain Marvel: 'I'm glad to see you guys' Kairi: 'Now we still have a chance to destroy Thanos... (Her right arm got sored) but could you heal my arm?' Aqua: 'No problem, Kairi' (She uses her Keyblade to heal Kairi's right arm) Nick Fury: 'I hope the Avengers are more prepared than last time' Elastigirl: (She asks Voyd) 'If we can attack the 'Saviors' from behind, we'll destroy them while let the unarmed ones live' Voyd: 'It's a good plan, so we'll use it' (She tests her powers to send a Mug through one location to another) Mara Jade: (She tells the team something) 'We're taking the fight to Thanos and the odds are massive, but we can and we will save the Earth' Kairi: 'Whatever happens...we're one Family united to shine the Light against the Darkness' Tony Stark: 'Before we're done with the showdown against Thanos...We still have one Promise to keep...if we can't protect the Earth...you can be damn sure we'll avenge it' Ann Possible: 'The wait is nearly over...after all the Training and Rest, the moment is almost here. Avengers VS Thanos will be held at Scala Ad Caelum, the fate of the Universe is at stake...we cannot fail' Thanos: 'It's time. In 24 hours from now, we attack the city of New York and I will clam my new throne at the Avengers Tower where I can rule.' Negan: 'We'll have Eugene make the bullets for the 'Saviors' to use in combat' Thanos: 'The work is done...I nearly won. But what I'm about to do, I'm gonna enjoy it...very much' (Then he smiled) Luke Skywalker: (He gives a speech to the 20 Teens in their Jedi gear) 'Everyone...you have completed your Jedi Training, now it is time to put your skills to the greatest challenge. We must destroy Thanos and restore balance to the Universe' 20 Teens: 'To the Jedi's end, Padawan Warriors defend!' (Tony Stark talks to his wife Pepper about something) Tony Stark: 'Tomorrow is our greatest battle against Thanos' Pepper Potts-Stark: 'We got really lucky.' Tony Stark: 'Yeah. I know.' Pepper Potts-Stark: 'But a lot of people didn't.' Tony Stark: 'Ever since Thanos erased 50% of Life in the Universe, I can't help everybody' Pepper Potts-Stark: 'It sort of seems like you can.' Tony Stark: 'Not if I stop. I can put a pin in it right now. And stop.' Pepper Potts-Stark: 'Tony...trying to get you to stop, had been one of the failures of my entire life. But you better make sure you come back in one piece so we can see your daughter Rachel give birth to a child...our Grandchild' Tony Stark: 'I promise' Regina: (She tells Eugene something) 'Negan needs the Bullets ready for the morning' Eugene: 'Negan will get the Bullets and he's gonna get them' (Eugene and his members are set to sort the Bullets) Eugene: 'It's time to make 'Saviors' History rewritten and put an end to Thanos, now it's all hands on deck. (He takes his seat at the bullet making table) Here we go' Ant-Man: 'Thanos uses the Power Stone to fire powerful energy attacks' Rocket Racoon: 'Aw, he's like a puppy who is happy. You want to go into Outer Space? I'll take you to space' Kairi: 'If you learned about the 3 Stones are connected in New York City, it was in the same place when Dr. Doom attacked the Avengers Tower back in March' (Then the Heroes and Avengers have a plan to get the Infinity Stones from Thanos) Captain America: 'We're ready for tomorrow's attack. 6 Stones, 4 Attack Teams, 2 Plans...1 Shot' (Negan got a contact from Rick Grimes, Kairi & Elastigirl) (Elastigirl): 'I need to talk with you, Negan. This is Elastigirl' Negan: (He talks with his Walky-Talky) 'The flexible Avenger? Is your daughter Violet with you or not? (Elastigirl): 'Violet is training on the last day before tomorrow's Showdown with Thanos. Carl has wrote you a letter, so shut up and listen.' Negan: 'All right then...go ahead and read the Letter' (Last Lines of the Episode) Kairi: (She reads the letter) 'It says...'Negan, this is Carl. I was helping Black Panther during the attack in Wakanda, then after Thanos destroyed Vision and got the Mind Infinity Stone, I was erased including a quarter of Mankind by the Snap. Maybe my Dad think you have given up and he killed you, but I don't think so. You're still around and you're looking for a new way out. But I know there's still good inside your heart and you'll change into a better person. So the only way out is by working together as a Team with Forgiveness. There's hope that my Dad offers you Peace, and I hope you take it. But until then...Start Over. I know you can. Carl Grimes' Negan: (He tells Kairi on the Walky-Talky) 'That does not matter, Kairi...because after going through all this...there is no getting out of there now. You must understand that Winning isn't about beating all of you, winning is about killing every last one of you. That is starting over, I never wanted this....so you tell Carl that we're done...From now on, no more talk' (Then he turns off the Walky-Talky and smashes it with his foot) Narrator: 'In a turn of events, Thanos & Negan will not surrender to the Avengers. So with only less than 24 hours before the Final Showdown in Scala Ad Caelum, will Ann Possible, Goku, Iron Man, Captain Marvel, Iron Rescue, Rick Grimes and the Rebel Resistance be ready for the greatest fight of their lives? Don't forget about Caulifla & Kale, now that they mastered Fusion. Non-stop action is available and the question remains...Will our Heroes come out on top and kill Thanos, or will this be the end of Earth? Let's just hope that Ann's Team including the Avengers and new Allies can save us all. Don't miss the next epic Episode of Disney Heroes' (A preview of next Episode) Narrator: 'On the next episode of Disney Heroes. The wait is over and the Final Showdown begins with Avengers VS Thanos and Negan on a Island City of Scala Ad Caelum. Ann Possible has finally aced her Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct Form and also helps Iron Man & Captain America fight against Thanos to the finish, and one thing's for sure, the Super-sized Season Finale will end with a explosive surprise!' Gallery Negan reminds Rick that he will never surrender, even if he risks his Life.jpg|Negan tells Rick Grimes that Thanos will win and no one will stop him Monique Dupre is in her Workout Tanktop with her toned Muscles Arms.png|Monique Tatopoulos-Dupre trains the Team of Jedi Padwan Teens Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible got an assignment.png Elsa is near full power.png Thor eats his Dinner plate during the Meeting.png Tony Stark and Nebula invent the Iron Man Mark-51 Suit.png Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Drama Category:Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Sports Category:Teamwork Category:Hope